Hetenice!
by Hana Cherryblossom
Summary: What if all the cities in the countries are personified, there are nation meetings led by either the country or the capital. The capitals also participate in meetings in which they act childish and immature, like the countries (with the exception of Berlin, of course). join them on their meetings and in their lives around them. Adventures await as do small wars waged between them.
1. The Dreaded Meeting

**Konichiwa! My name is Hana! This is my first fanfiction so don't be to harsh. I would still like any advise or ideas you might have for this fic though! Seriously, I get writers block pretty quickly so if you have any ideas I can use then I'd be happy to hear them! Anyways;**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the... um... countries. Or the city names. The cities are technically my ocs so... Ugh, I don't own Hetalia okay?**

* * *

"Ugh! What are you doing here Sydney? You're not even a capital!" Shouted Canberra angrily at the brunette sitting cross legged on the table in front of her.

"No but I should be!" Cried the girl, her borrowed hat nearly fell off her head when she bounced up to glare at her sister. Her brown hair, tied back in a ponytail, flew up then came back down and blue eyes flashed angrily.

"That's exactly what Melbourne said last week! She's not gonna be a capital an' neither are you! Now go away so we can start the meeting!" Sydney glared at the blonde girl who also had blue eyes but spun around and walked Down the middle of the table, jumped off the end then walked out the conference room, the door slamming shut behind her. "Sorry about that, we gonna start now or what?" Said Canberra, facing the rest of the room again.

_Canberra - capital of Australia_  
_Sydney - not the capital of Australia_

"It's okay! Now, let's get started, dude! What is this meeting about?" Washington asked, his smile and loud voice not faltering for one moment. He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at London.

_Washington, D.C. - capital of the United States of America_

London sighed as she rolled her eyes at the boy, before standing up and trying to take over from his few seconds of actually sounding like a good leader. Needless to say, no one was really listening to either of them, they were all having their own conversations and arguments.

London sighed in defeat and sunk back into her chair after five minutes of trying to get silence.

_London - capital of Britain_

"Maybe you should try shouting. I'm sure that would get their attention! Or you could wait for Germany!" Tokyo told her enthusiastically. London sighed again at the girl. The excitable Japanese girl wore her hair in a loose bun that bounced when she tilted her head.

_Tokyo - capital of Japan_

"Or you you could man up and admit that bun makes you look stupid!" cried Bern. Tokyo shot him a glare.

"I'm not even a man though." she stated.

_Bern - capital of Switzerland_

Paris flicked her wavy, blonde locks at the annoying Italian girl sitting beside her. Venice attended the meetings in the place of her even more annoying brother Rome who never showed up.

"Venice, why do you have to attend these meetings? You're not a capital! Just ask Rome to attend. Or ask mister Italy or mister Romano to convince him to come. Or just have no one attend!" Paris did secretly wish nobody from Italy would attend these meetings but she wouldn't say it out loud, that would be impolite.

"Fratello isn't gonna come to a meeting. He's too busy pretending to be a country! Besides, all of my friends are capitals!" Grinned the dirty blonde.

"What friends?" Muttered Paris, lucky Venice didn't hear her.

_Paris - capital of France_  
_Venice - honorary capital of Italy_

Berlin rubbed his head at the racket around him, starting to develop a migraine. He was becoming angry and if they didn't stop talking soon he thought he might just hurt someone.  
He voiced this thought with an; "If you guys don't shut up right now, I think I'm going to kill someone." Nobody heard this of course.

_Berlin - capital of Germany_

"Daw! So cute!" Cried Paris, forgetting her previous one-sided argument with Venice in favour of listening in on the argument Washington and London were having.

"What?" Asked Athens as she yawned from being woken up by the loud French girl sitting beside her.

_Athens - capital of Greece_

"Look! They're so cute! It's love!" Cried the city of love.

"Paris, if I hear that out of you again, I will...!" Cried London, turning on Paris.

"You'll what? Make me drink tea?" Asked Paris.

"Oh I will think of something!" Said London as she tried to hit Paris, she dodged.

Madrid sat down to enjoy her hot beverage in peace. No peace came.

_Madrid - capital of Spain_

As Washington joined in the new argument with Paris and London, Beijing sighed and leaned back in her chair. The western capitals were so immature.

"Hmm... Well China did say that their stomach at least works, even if their brain doesn't... Hey, would you guys like to try some Chinese snacks?" Beijing really hoped this would stop them.

"That'll just make us hungry!" Shouted London before going back to fighting.

Oh well...

_Beijing - capital of China_

"Why don't you say something Moscow? I'm sure they'd stop if you did." Moscow turned his head to look at Madrid. She smiled expectantly, still hoping to enjoy her drink.

"Why me? No thanks! I wanna see how this plays out!" Moscow stated turning back to his 'show'. Madrid slapped her face and groaned.

_Moscow - capital of Russia_

Warsaw glared at Moscow who had now gotten too close to Vilnius in his continued ramblings of trouble. Vilnius winced when she stepped in front of him.

"If you get any closer to Vilnius, I'll whip out my miniature Lech Wałęsa and go all Solidarność on you!" She cried.

_Warsaw - capital of Polland_  
_Vilnius - capital of Lithuania_

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

"Berlin!" Gasped London and Paris, they shuffled back to where they were seated as did everyone else.

"We're supposed to be trying to help solve the worlds problems, not fighting about petty problems. And since it seems I'm the only one who's mature enough to run a meeting, we'll follow my rules from here on out. 8 minutes each for speeches, no idle chitchat, side conversations or arguments, and absolutely do not go over the set time limit. Now if you want a go, then raise your hand, but do so in a way that does not mock any salute of my brother's past!"

Venice raised her hand.

"What Venice?" Asked Berlin.

"...Pasta!" Venice grinned innocently.

* * *

**A/N: so, like it? Remember, Ideas welcome! I may even use some of you guys ocs! **

** REVIEW **

** FOLLOW**

** FAVOURITE**

**SeeU! Joking, Joking! Seeya!**


	2. Easter Article

**Hana - 'ello!**

**Tokyo - wasn't this supposed to be posted last Thursday?**

**Hana - yeah... before Easter...**

**Tokyo - and what day is it now?**

**Hana - erm Wednesday...**

**Tokyo - in other words, you're a week late.**

**Hana - well... that's one way you could put it...**

**Tokyo - COME HER YOU LAZY IDIOT!**

**Hana - waaaah**

**Berlin - she doesn't own Hetalia but we're her OC's. Also, if you got anything wrong about the countries Easter then tell her. Also if you believe in the Easter bunny then don't read this chapter. Also Hana doesn't have a beta thing so if there's any stupid mistakes she should of seen on her first and second read through then please don't attack her. *looks over the sheet he's reading off* why would I care if they attack you und how did you manage to use so many also's in this?**

**Hana - you're so mean Berlin! If they killed me then I won't get to write any more!**

**Venice - please read! It makes Hana-chan happy!**

**Berlin - finally decided to show up huh?**

**Hana - you called me Hana-chan!**

* * *

"Okay! What are we here for?" Asked Venice excitedly.

"I was given the job of writing an article on Easter. You two are helping me." Said Berlin.

"Ugh, why?" Asked Tokyo, annoyed.

"Because Italy und Japan normally do it with brother." Said Berlin before turning to pick up his clipboard and walking out of the room.

"Mister Berlin!" Cried Venice, running after him. He sighed and turned.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you gonna ask us what Easter is like where we're from?" She asked. He nodded.

"What _is_ Easter like in Italy?" Asked Tokyo.

"Umm well, in Italy, we call it Pasqua. There are lots of celebrations! And street processions that have lots of people! There are painted eggs and lots of chocolate! It's really fun!" Explained Venice, throwing her arms up in the air at the last sentence.

"What about Japan?" Asked Berlin after finishing his notes on what Venice had said.

"Well, in Japan it's not that well known a holiday, compared to Christmas and the like since we're not Christians though some Japanese do like to because it's a bit of fun." Explained Tokyo. She thought for a moment. "Plus, bunnies are kawaii!" She grinned. Bern burst into the room with a glare.

"Yeah, but how do _you_ spend Easter? It's supposed to be fun! I bet you Japanese people don't even know what fun is! Tell us what _you_ think!" He cried.

"Yes Sir!" She looked scared before a frown appeared on her face. "Wait what?! Don't know what fun is?" Tokyo spluttered.

"I spend Easter having fun at festivals. Excuse me." Bern slammed the door.

"Wha...?" Asked Venice

"Okay... Well I suppose we should go find Washington now." Said Berlin, quickly scribbling down a few more words before moving away down the hall. Venice ran after him with Tokyo following more slowly behind.

Washington's case

"Oh! You wanna know about Easter over in America? Well, it's pretty awesome! So; some churches hold cool celebrations on Easter Sunday, but that's not as good as the chocolate! Heaps of people decorate eggs so they look cool but the hard boiled ones aren't as good as the chocolate! And there's the egg hunts! I normally arrange one for the little kiddies in Washington and America helps me too. I think NY wants to do one as well but there are way too many people in New York, actually it's kinda hard to do it in Washington to be honest but I can handle it! After all, I'm a hero, y'know?" He kept talking for another few minutes about what a hero he was.

"Do you think he's gonna stop?" Tokyo directed her muttered question at Berlin.

"Maybe. In 2 hours, an hour if we're lucky." Berlin muttered back. Tokyo groaned.

"Great."

Venice, of course, was studiously listening to everything D.C said.

Moscow's case

"Well our Easter is in April or May. The Orthodox Church celebrates it but people who don't go to church still celebrate it. Did you know our Easter eggs date back to pre-Christian times? They adopted the eggs." Moscow's face grew a creepy look and Tokyo, Berlin and Venice all took a step back. "Red eggs symbolise the blood of Christ, you just picture it, da? Red blood dripping down the cross as Christ took his last breath before dying?" Moscow's face took on a distant look. Venice cowered behind Berlin, shaking uncontrollably.

"M-make it s-stop! Make i-it stop!" She cried, covering her ears.

"Moscow is as psycho as Russia!" Cried Tokyo, not sure whether to turn her back on Bern and run or keep her eyes on him so he didn't kill her and be told more gruesome stories.

"Do your legs still work?" Asked Berlin. Tokyo nodded her head hurriedly.

"H-hai!"

"Venice?" Berlin looked down at the quaking city.

"I-I can't move." Stated the girl.

"Right." Berlin picked her up over his shoulder, turned and ran from the crazy capital, this was one time he would agree with Italian tactics. "Tokyo, you coming?"

"Oh! Hai!" She ran after them, also agreeing with Italy's tactics.

Beijing's case

"Oh, Easter? Well only Christians and Catholics and Orthodox celebrate that right? Actually, on second thoughts, we do have Easter eggs but that's more just for the fun or the novelty." Beijing explained, smiling.

"Well thanks for your time, that really helped!" Grinned Venice.

"Yes, now onto _her_." Sighed Berlin.

Paris's case

"Easter is actually about mourning in France so a lot of us attend church. They ring the Easter bells on Sunday and that is in celebration of Christ coming back to life. Easter Sunday is normally spent with family and friends having a festive meal." Paris said, flicking one of her golden locks away from her face.

"Okay!" Venice said happily.

Berlin was glad that, while still overly flirtatious, Paris was not a perverted ass like France. She was, however, demanding and thought she was better than everyone else and she walked around with her parasol on her shoulder like she was queen of the world.

Berlin decided to leave her to her strutting.

London's case

London sipped her tea as the three looked at her expectantly. "I have a parade in Battersea park." More sipping. "There are Easter eggs and people often hold egg hunts" more sipping. Tokyo groaned and London rolled her eyes and the Japanese girl and set her tea cup down on the small dish sitting on the table before leaning forward. "You are actually serious about this... Okay. Most Children still believe in the Easter bunny until they are maybe 8 unless they are just 'non-believers' as England would call them or they have older brothers or sisters that tell them the rabbit is not real. Their parents normally also hide eggs in obvious places for the children to search for, saying it was the Easter bunny. There are special church services on the Sunday. Some people roll eggs down hills. I do not quite remember what the purpose of that is. Is that alright for what ever it is that you are doing?"

"Hai!" Grinned Tokyo as Venice nodded her head. London processed the word before remembering that it was yes. Berlin turned and left and the other two followed.

"I wonder what on earth it is they are doing." Said London as she carefully picked up her teacup and novel and continued reading.

"Well we're done for today." Said Berlin sighing.

"No way!" Cried Tokyo.

"What's Easter like in Germany?" Asked Venice happily.

"Oh, uh... On Easter Sunday, many people attend church, some communities hold an Easter breakfast or lunch after the church service. People give und receive Easter eggs and Easter hares on Sunday. We have an Easter hare that brings Easter eggs. People organize Easter egg hunts. People in some areas light Easter fires late on Saturday. Some people even stay up all night. Our fires are kept burning till dawn. Also I have a question..." Said Berlin.

"Yes?" Asked Italy.

"Do you uh have any plans for Easter?" Asked Berlin, going a little red out of embarrassment.

"Nope!" Cried Venice, hugging him.

"Of course we'll come to Berlin for the Easter long weekend." Tokyo smiled as she watched Venice attack Berlin. "This'll be fun, I'm glad we became... 'Friends'. Hmm I've never had that many friends, Japan never really let us go out until a while ago, and I've been too busy watching anime." They soon walked away do deliver the report to Germany. He was just pleased he didn't have to do any work.

* * *

**Venice - *shivers* why is Moscow so creepy?**

**Hana - yeah, I may have made him a little too creepy (maybe creepier than Russia!) whoops...**

**Tokyo - he's so creepy!**

**Berlin - *sighs* review please.**

**Venice - I'll make you pasta!**

**Berlin - you'd make anyone pasta if they wanted it.**

**Venice - yup! Still, review!**

**Hana - I do have a reason for posting so late!**

**Tokyo - you mean apart from the fact that you're so lazy?**

**Hana - meanie! Anyways, I think Fanfiction was being mean to me on Sunday cause it wouldn't work plus the wi-fi thing was going sooo slooow and I kinda got mad at it and... *whispers last part***

**Tokyo - she threw her laptop. Lucky her sister was there to catch it and lucky she does netball or whatever, if she didn't I doubt you'd be getting this but her dad took her computer away, she doing this on her 'family computer'.**

**Hana - haha yeah... SeeU guys! (do you even get that joke?)**


End file.
